Un terrible malentendu
by Yumebykira
Summary: Une déclaration amoureuse ce n'est jamais facile, mais quand celle-ci est précédée par un malentendu, c'est encore pire ! Notre Dragon-Slayer parviendra-t-il à déclarer sa flamme à la constellationniste? Il s'agit d'une petite histoire d'amour entre Natsu et Lucy que j'ai écrite il y a quelques temps déjà, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.


_**Un terrible malentendu.**_

La nuit était tombée sur Magnolia tandis que Natsu prenait avec nonchalance le chemin de sa maison. Cela faisait un moment qu'il n'y dormait presque plus, mais la constélationniste, chez laquelle il avait pris l'habitude de résider, l'avait expulsé de chez elle sans ménagement. Il soupira et passa ses bras derrière sa tête tout en se plaignant du comportement de la jeune femme à son fidèle partenaire : Happy. Le petit chat ne pouvait qu'approuver et constater la violence avec laquelle ils avaient été mis dehors. Alors qu'ils déambulaient dans les ruelles afin de regagner leur demeure, Natsu entendit son nom résonner dans les ruelles.

 _Natsu !_

Lorsque le dragon slayer se retourna, il aperçue la plus jeune de la famille Strauss courir vers lui. Lorsqu'elle arrivait enfin à sa hauteur, elle semblait essoufflée.

 _Ohey, Lisanna, qu'est-ce que tu fais dehors à cette heure-ci ?_

 _Je te cherchais,_ dit-elle avec un large sourire.

 _Tu vas attraper froid si tu restes dehors comme ça, après tout on est en hiver. Surtout si tu es si peu habillée,_ constata le jeune garçon.

 _Tu n'es pas chez Lucy ?_ Demanda la jeune femme surprise. _Je m'apprêtais à aller te chercher là-bas._

 _Non, elle nous a viré avec Happy_ , répondit tristement le jeune homme.

 _Ah je vois, dans ce cas, ça te tente qu'on aille discuter chez toi ?_ Proposa la jeune fille avec un large sourire.

Le dragon slayer accepta pour le plus grand plaisir de la jeune femme. Une fois arrivé là-bas, ils se mirent rapidement au chaud dans leur petite maison douillette. Certes, la maison de Happy et Natsu n'était pas bien grande, mais elle était chaleureuse et accueillante. Bien sûr, rien n'était correctement rangé, mais on ne pouvait pas non plus dire qu'un grand désordre régnait. C'était ni plus ni moins qu'une maison de célibataire qui manquait cruellement d'une présence féminine. Natsu et Lisanna s'installaient sur le lit du jeune homme qui servait accessoirement de canapé, quant à Happy, il proposa aux deux jeunes de leur préparer un bon chocolat chaud ce qu'ils acceptaient avec plaisir.

 _Ah ! Qu'est-ce que cela fait du bien d'être au chaud,_ constata la jeune fille.

 _Je te le fais pas dire Lisanna !_ S'exclama Natsu avec un large sourire, _mais sinon pourquoi tu me cherchais ?_

 _En fait, j'avais juste envie de passer un peu de temps avec toi. Tu sais, depuis que je suis revenue d'Edoras, nous n'avons pas réellement eu le temps de discuter toi et moi. Tu m'as tellement manqué là-bas, tu sais._

 _Toi aussi Lisanna. Tu n'imagines même pas...ce que j'ai pu ressentir quand j'ai cru que tu étais morte..._ Balbutia le dragon slayer dont le visage s'empourprait.

 _Sincèrement Natsu, je croyais que je ne pourrais plus jamais te revoir_.

Des larmes commençaient à monter aux yeux de la jeune fille et Natsu passa sa main dans les cheveux de Lisanna pour tenter de la réconforter un peu. Il esquissa un petit sourire et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose, la jeune femme, qui avait rapproché son visage du jeune homme et l'embrassa timidement. Le dragon slayer resta figé durant tout le baisé tandis que le chat bleu s'était éclipsé aussi discrètement que possible. Une fois que le baiser fut terminé, Lisanna recula avec le visage aussi rouge qu'une pivoine et déclara d'une petite voix non assurée :

 _Natsu...je t'aime..._

Les deux jeunes avaient toujours été très proches l'un de l'autre, et ils se connaissaient depuis qu'ils étaient tout petit. Lisanna avait été la première vraie amie de Natsu, la première personne avec laquelle il avait passé beaucoup de temps et la première qui avait réussi à supporter le dragon slayer qui n'était pourtant pas facile. Si la jeune fille n'avait jamais caché les sentiments qu'elle avait pour lui, Natsu n'avait jamais osé franchir le pas. Après la mort de la jeune femme, Natsu s'en était énormément voulu de ne pas avoir été honnête avec elle et de ne pas lui avoir déclarer sa flamme. Si cette situation l'avait fait souffrir par le passé, les choses ont changées depuis qu'il a rencontré Lucy. Aujourd'hui, le dragon slayer avait tourné la page et son cœur était déjà pris par une autre. Désormais, il allait devoir l'annoncer à la jeune femme de la façon la plus douce possible.

 _Heu...Lisanna, écoute...je dois te dire quelque chose..._

Pendant ce temps-là, au cœur de Magnolia, une jeune blonde n'arrivait pas à sombrer dans le sommeil. La jeune constélationniste était installée dans son lit, mais elle ne faisait que se tourner, et retourner sans parvenir à tomber dans les bras de Morphée. Lucy s'en voulait d'avoir rejeter si violemment ses deux petits squatteurs qui avaient l'air de l'avoir mal pris. En effet, d'habitude lorsqu'elle s'énerve comme ça, ses deux partenaires se contentaient de l'ignorer. Cette fois-ci, elle avait été un peu loin et ne les voyant pas revenir, elle décida de partir les chercher. Après avoir pris le soin de se couvrir afin de lutter contre le froid hivernal, elle s'engouffra dehors et pris le chemin de la maison du dragon slayer. À vrai dire, elle n'avait jamais été chez lui, puisque c'était toujours le jeune homme qui s'incrustait chez elle. Parfois, elle avait l'impression qu'il vivait déjà comme un couple, puisque ces derniers temps, il avait même ramené des affaires chez la blonde. Mais ce qui la gênait le plus, c'est qu'ils dormaient ensemble toutes les nuits, et que Natsu ne se privait pas de câliner la jeune fille durant leur sommeil. Même s'il n'avait rien tenté de désobligeant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir gênée en de pareilles occasions.

C'est en pensant à tout cela qu'elle arrivait enfin devant la maison du dragon slayer. Mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à aller sonner à la porte, Happy l'interrompit dans son action.

 _Louchy ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?_ Demanda le chat bleu intrigué.

 _Happy ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore dehors ? Vous avez perdu vos clés ?_ Demanda la constélationniste ce qui ne l'étonnerait pas le moins du monde.

 _Non_ , répondit le petit chat avec un sourire malicieux. _Natsu est « occupé » à l'intérieur avec Lisanna._

 _Hein ? Occupé ?_

 _Oui...Ils s'aiiiiiiiiiiiiiment,_ dit Happy en roulant sa langue comme il aimait tant le faire.

 _Ah..._

Sans que la jeune fille ne puisse savoir pourquoi, elle sentit les larmes montées à ses yeux, car elle avait très bien compris le sous-entendu de l'exceed. Happy regardait Lucy avec de grand yeux, et il pouvait voir que quelque chose n'allait pas chez la jeune femme. Jamais Lucy n'aurait pu imaginer que Natsu puisse être amoureux de Lisanna, car fond d'elle, la blonde était persuadée qu'il était amoureux d'elle et de personne d'autre. Sinon pourquoi viendrait-il aussi souvent chez elle ? Pourquoi serait-il si collant avec elle les nuits ? Pourquoi laisserait-il des affaires chez elle ? Alors qu'elle se posait toutes ces questions des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues.

 _Ohla ! Louchy ! Tu pleures !_ S'écria Happy avec un étonnement volontairement exagéré.

Lucy ne répondit pas à la provocation du chat, et préféra partir en courant jusque chez elle. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de considérer la nouvelle romance de son partenaire comme une sorte de trahison. Malgré tout, Lucy s'en voulait d'avoir mal interprétée les actions du jeune homme. En effet, même s'ils étaient proches l'un de l'autre, le fait qu'il n'ait jamais rien tenté était probablement un signe. Pour la jeune fille, Natsu avait toujours dû la considérer comme une amie et rien de plus. Lorsqu'elle arriva à cette conclusion, la jeune fille s'arrêta de courir, et finie par s'écrouler pour sangloter à quelques mètres de chez elle. Au bout de quelques minutes, Lucy commençait à se calmer un peu et alors qu'elle se décidait à rentrer chez elle, la voix du jeune dragon slayer raisonna dans la rue.

 _Lucy ! Attends-moi !_

 _Natsu ?!_

Le jeune homme arriva à la hauteur de la jeune fille et semblait essoufflé. Il ne faisait aucun doute à la jeune fille qu'il avait couru jusqu'ici pour la rejoindre, mais elle ne parvenait pas à comprendre pourquoi. Ne devrait-il pas être en train de passer une soirée romantique en compagnie de Lisanna ?

 _Lucy, tu pleures ?_

Natsu était étonné de voir le visage de Lucy couverts de larmes. Il s'accroupit à la hauteur de la jeune fille et essuya ses larmes avant de lui demander.

 _Pourquoi tu pleures comme ça, Lucy ?_

 _Pour rien, je…repensais à mon père,_ mentit la jeune fille.

 _Hum...Lucy...il faut que je te dise quelque chose…En fait..._

 _Je sais, tu sors avec Lisanna._ Déclara la blondinette avec un semblant de sourire.

 _Et bien justement, à ce propos...je n'aime pas Lisanna..._

 _Hein ? Mais Happy a dit que !_ S'écria Lucy.

 _Et bien Happy s'est trompé,_ déclara le jeune homme en rougissant.

À ce moment-là, la jeune fille ressentit un immense soulagement qui put se lire sur son visage. Le jeune homme quant à lui était gêné et comptait bien profiter de cet instant pour faire sa déclaration à la jeune fille. Après tout, si elle pleurait c'est bien parce qu'elle était amoureuse de lui, non ? Il essayait de se convaincre de la jalousie de la constélationniste afin de se donner du courage.

 _Lucy, je ne suis pas amoureux de Lisanna. En fait, j'aime quelqu'un d'autre._

 _Ah oui ?_ Demanda Lucy qui ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer.

 _Lucy...c'est...toi que...j'aime..._ Balbutia le jeune homme avec maladresse.

La blonde rougit de plus belle et si des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues, cette fois-ci c'était des larmes de joie. Le jeune garçon la regardait en cherchant une réponse, mais lorsqu'il vit qu'elle pleurait, il paniqua un peu pensant qu'elle n'éprouvait pas la même chose. Ne supportant pas de la voir pleurer, il se lança dans une explication plutôt floue.

 _Oh Lucy, ne pleure pas. Je suis désolé, j'voulais pas dire ça. Tu sais…Si tu ne m'aime pas ce n'est pas grave...je...je...on peut rester ami...Ce n'est pas grave..._

Devant les explications confuses du jeune homme, Lucy ne put s'empêcher de rire ce qui vexa le dragon slayer. Il tourna la tête en faisant la moue, ne comprenant pas la soudaine hilarité de la blonde. Comment pouvait-elle se moquer de lui alors qu'il venait de lui confesser son amour ?

 _Natsu, ne boude pas,_ dit la jeune fille en essuyant ses larmes. _Si j'ai ris c'est parce que je te trouve adorable mais aussi et surtout parce que je me trouve stupide._

 _Hein ? Comment ça ?_ Demanda Natsu qui ne suivait plus la jeune femme.

 _Tu sais, tout à l'heure, quand je suis venue chez toi, Happy m'a dit que tu étais occupé avec Lisanna. Et franchement quand il m'a dit ça...je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de pleurer..._

 _Désolé Lucy, je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer._ S'excusa le dragon slayer qui ne voyait toujours pas ce qui était pourtant évident.

 _Je sais Natsu. Mais tu sais...je t'aime aussi._

Natsu ne put cacher sa surprise à ce moment-là car il ne s'y attendait pas. Il pensait au contraire que la jeune femme s'apprêtait à le rejeter. Le dragon slayer rapprocha son visage de celui de la jeune fille et tandis qu'ils pouvaient sentir leurs cœurs battre la chamade, Natsu scella ses lèvres contre celle de la blonde. Leur baisé dura plusieurs secondes et ne se stoppas que lorsqu'ils n'arrivaient plus à retenir leur respiration. Le jeune homme colla son front contre celui de la jeune fille et lui murmura :

 _Je t'aime Lucy, je suis désolé si je t'ai fait pleurer ce soir._

La jeune fille souriait autant qu'elle rougissait. Elle passa ses bras autour du cou du jeune homme et l'embrassa à son tour. Jamais elle n'aurait pu prévoir la tournure qu'on prit les événements de ce soir. Elle aimait Natsu depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontrée, même si elle avait eu du mal à se l'avouer à cause du caractère bourru du garçon. Elle qui avait toujours rêvé d'un prince charmant rafiné, elle sortait avec un dragon slayer impétueux. Mais c'est comme cela qu'elle l'aimait. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle proposa au jeune garçon de rentrer chez elle.

Une fois à l'intérieur du petit appartement de la constélationniste, Natsu colla la blonde contre le mur en l'embrassant avec passion. Il souleva les jambes de la jeune fille avant qu'elle les cale autour de sa taille. Le jeune homme commença à enlever le t-shirt de la blonde qui protesta légèrement. Alors que le jeune homme s'était stoppé pendant quelques secondes afin de chercher un signe d'approbation. La jeune fille ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir peur, même si elle brûlait de désir autant que son amant. Elle resserra son étreinte autour du jeune garçon et l'embrassa pour lui faire comprendre qu'il pouvait continuer. Natsu compris le message, et repris là où il en était. Si pour la jeune fille, c'était difficile, pour le jeune homme les choses n'étaient pas plus faciles dans le sens où il s'agissait pour lui aussi de sa première fois. Cependant, il essayait de se montrer aussi tendre que possible pour que la jeune femme passe un bon moment elle aussi. Alors que la lune avait atteint son point culminant, les deux jeunes mages ne dormaient toujours pas. Enlacés l'un à l'autre pour la première fois, la nuit fut aussi longue qu'agréable.

Le lendemain, Natsu fut réveillé par les premières lueurs du soleil dont les rayons passaient au travers des rideaux. Il regarda avec un petit sourire la blonde endormie contre lui. Il déposa un baiser sur le front de celle-ci ce qui la réveilla. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, son amant était blotti contre elle et il lui demanda d'une voix plus douce qu'à son habitude.

 _Hey, Lucy, bien dormi ?_

 _Merveilleusement bien et toi ?_ Répondit la jeune fille d'une voix ensommeillée.

 _Comment mal dormir quand on est avec toi ?_

La jeune fille sourit à ces mots doux. Elle le trouvait tellement adorable, mais elle n'avait pas l'habitude qu'il se comporte de cette manière avec elle. En effet, le jeune homme est plutôt un sauvage en temps normal.

 _Dis Lucy, tu ne veux pas me faire un petit déjeuné ?_

 _Ai-je le choix ?_ Demanda-t-elle avec une petite voix amusée.

 _Pas vraiment non,_ déclara le jeune homme en l'embrassant.

 _Dis Lucy, les choses me semblent évidente mais...on est ensemble n'est-ce pas ?_ Demanda le jeune homme dont le visage était devenu rouge.

La jeune fille acquiesça en étant tout aussi rouge que son petit ami. Une fois que le petit couple fut prêt, ils se rendirent à Fairy Tail. Lucy avait hâte de pouvoir raconter cette histoire à Levy mais lorsqu'ils arrivaient dans la Guilde, tout le monde était déjà au courant par la faute d'une commère de petit chat bleu. Tout le monde félicita les deux jeunes pour leur nouveau couple, et Lucy fut contrainte de raconter une partie de la soirée à Erza et Levy. En effet, Erza n'aimait pas être mise de côté surtout par des personnes qu'elle apprécie comme Lucy. Même si la jeune fille l'appréciait, elle avait du mal à se confier à elle puisqu'elle est assez rigide, du coup elle éluda une bonne partie du récit. Pendant ce temps-là, Gajeel et Grey se moquaient gentiment de Natsu en lui faisant remarquer qu'il se retrouvait piégé avec Lucy. Gildartz quant à lui, félicitait son petit protégé avec fierté. Enfin, au loin on pouvait voir Juvia qui, bien que contente que sa rivale soit en couple avec quelqu'un d'autre que Grey-sama, ne pouvait s'empêcher de jalouser cette situation et de rêver à sa propre histoire d'amour.

Lisanna quant à elle, regardait le couple de loin et retenue un sanglot. Si elle voulait que Natsu soit heureux, elle aurait préféré qu'il le soit avec elle. Malgré tout, elle ne pouvait lui en vouloir d'être tombé amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre pendant qu'il la croyait morte. Après tout, la jeune femme n'avait jamais tenté de retourner à Earthland lorsqu'elle était à Edoras. D'un sens, en voyant Natsu avec Lucy, cela lui rappelait les Natsu et Lucy d'Edoras qui semblait, eux aussi, être destiné à être ensemble.

Fin

* * *

Bonjour, Bonsoir,

Je suis ravie que cette fanfiction vous ai plu !

Et je tenais à remercier tous ceux qui ont laissé des commentaires ! Merci pour tous vos retours !

Elle a fait l'objet d'une correction car il s'agit d'une des premières fanfictions que j'ai écrites !

Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée et une bonne lecture !


End file.
